Love is a Battlefield
by Hambeka
Summary: "Think about it Sebastian, I'm offering you hate sex with your worst enemy. Doesn't stealing Blaine pale in comparison to that?" - Klaine/Kurtbastian
1. Top of the Heap

****Author's Note: ****While I am fundamentally a Kurofsky pirate at heart, I find myself intrigued by the frenemies possibilities of Kerbastian. This is just a little plot bunny that came to me and it seems to be turning into a longer story despite my intentions. Reviews would be wonderful – _hint, hint_! Hambeka

**Warning:** The characters here are not practicing safe sex. That's only because it's fiction, so for the purpose of this story please accept that none of the characters has an STD. In real life, I think they would all use protection.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Glee. You probably knew that already.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter One: Top of the Heap<strong>

'Hell to pay', wasn't that the phrase? Deal with the Devil and there _will_ be Hell to pay.

In Kurt's defense, he was driven to it by desperation. His first time with Blaine had been... Well, why don't you watch and decide for yourself.

...o ... o... ...o ... o... ...o ... o... ...o ... o...

"Ow! Ow! Stop, Kurt, stop!"

"Oh god!" the countertenor cried, pulling back immediately. "Again? I'm so sorry, Blaine," he cooed softly, face twisted in grief as he watched his boyfriend gasp for breath, but not in a good way. "I'm so sorry I hurt you."

The dark haired boy wiggled out from under him and turned away. His shoulders began to shake.

"Oh Blaine, please don't cry. I don't... I don't understand what we're doing" Kurt swallowed hard "what _I'm_ doing wrong. Maybe if I prepped you more?"

"It's just no good. Something's just wrong with me!" Blaine punched his pillow in frustration.

Kurt didn't know what to say that wouldn't make the situation worse. They'd 'been together' before – heavenly hand jobs, intense blow jobs, some delightful frottage. But tonight was supposed to be _The Night_. They were going to go all the way, actually lose their virginity to one another. It was supposed to be sweet and romantic, but instead his boyfriend was in tears and he felt like a total jerk.

They lay together in silence for a few minutes, Kurt gently trailing his fingers up and down Blaine's arm, occasionally leaning forward to place tiny, soft kisses on his shoulder or in his hair, just trying to maintain the tenderness between them.

Still facing the wall, Blaine spoke very quietly, so quietly it was obvious he was terrified to ask. "Um, Kurt – honey – maybe... i-if we tried with me on top –?"

"NO!" Kurt sat up abruptly and wrapped his arms protectively across his chest. Blaine rolled over and glared up at him. "Oh Blaine, please don't look at me like that. I told you before, I can't. After being sexually harassed by Karofsky last year, I just... I _have_ to be the one in control. Please understand. I love you, but I just... I _can't_ bottom. I'm so sorry."

"Stop saying that!" Blaine snapped, now getting really annoyed. He threw his arm across his face, covering his eyes. "You're sorry, I'm sorry, this whole situation is fucking sorry!"

Kurt bit his lip to keep from apologizing again. God, he was the worst lover in history! "Do you... do you want... I could, you know, jerk you off?"

The pleading tone in his voice just infuriated Blaine even further. He didn't mind bottoming, he really didn't. He just wanted Kurt so much, he'd take the countertenor any way he could get him. Kurt was gorgeous and kind and brave and Kurt _loved_ him. They loved each other, so why the fuck wasn't it working?

Blaine decided he'd had enough for one night. When his boyfriend reached for his dick, Blaine turned away again. "No, thanks," he said coldly. "I can take care of myself. I think you should go, Kurt." Blaine knew he was being a sexually frustrated bitch, but damn it! Tonight was supposed to be so special, the night they'd remember for the rest of their lives and all that romantic blah-blah-blah Rachel and Tina kept spouting at Kurt. But Kurt couldn't deliver and if Blaine felt like letting his disappointment show, well, he was just being honest, right?

Kurt was devastated, but he didn't try to argue. He didn't want to upset Blaine any further. "Alright, I'll go," he said softly. "I'll call you tomorrow, okay?" Still not looking at him, Blaine nodded silently. Kurt sighed heavily and got dressed. He looked back down at Blaine one last time. "I love you so much. You still take my breath away."

Kurt spent about five minutes sitting in his car in Blaine's driveway just crying. He was a terrible boyfriend. The sweetest, handsomest, most talented boy he'd ever met and Kurt couldn't satisfy him sexually. Eventually the tears subsided and Kurt gathered himself together enough to drive home. Making sure his door was shut and locked (this was one night he did _not_ want Finn wandering in to brag about his latest Call of Duty score), Kurt opened his web browser and immediately went to one of _those_ sites, to watch one of _those_ movies. He blushed scarlet but forced himself to look at the screen. He wasn't being a pervert, this was research. He was doing this for Blaine, for them!

After watching a second and then a third, Kurt just scowled. What he saw on the screen looked pretty much like what he'd read about. Damn it! What was he doing wrong? He'd better get his act together and soon. What if Blaine ran out of patience? What if Blaine decided to dump him, or cheat on him with Mr. Craig's List?

And that's when a terrible thing happened. What if...? No, it was a horrible, outrageous, repulsive idea. How could he think such a thing for even a nanosecond? Kurt scrubbed his face, moisturized with care, climbed into bed and took care of his own 'needs', albeit with some residual amount of guilt.

But that horrible, outrageous, repulsive idea continued to float around in his head as he tossed and turned and tried in vain to sleep. The next morning Kurt overslept his alarm. When he did wake up, the horrible, outrageous, repulsive idea was still gnawing at him. He practiced his part of the mashup for Glee, singing and dancing both. He even went down to the shop to help his Dad out for a couple of hours. The idea went with him, it simply wouldn't leave him alone. Pushing it to the side, he finally got up his nerve to call Blaine in the mid-afternoon. They kept the conversation relatively neutral and relatively brief, talking about school and Glee, a little fashion chit-chat, and closed by reaffirming their love for one another. Family dinner that night was a decent distraction.

But as soon as he was up in his room and it was quiet – BAM! The idea was back. Stupid, friggin' idea! The night progressed pretty much exactly as the previous one had.

When morning came, an exhausted Kurt dragged himself out of bed and reached for his phone. Shaking his head in disbelief, he dialed the number.

"Sebastian? It's Kurt. Stop laughing, you jerk! I... um... I need to see you."


	2. An Offer He Can't Refuse

_**Author's Note: **Your reviews and story alerts were so inspiring, I decided to post another chapter right away. Enjoy and please review! Hambeka_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: An Offer He Can't Refuse<strong>

Sebastian Smythe believed himself the very definition of smooth. He prided himself on never blowing his cool, never looking less than stunning and never, ever losing. _Ever_.

Sitting across from his rival, Sebastian sensed a victory within his grasp. "Well, I certainly didn't expect to see _your_ gay face today. Come to concede defeat, gather up the shreds of your dignity and step aside for the better man?"

Kurt's hand clenched around his Lima Bean double foam non-fat latte. It was all he could do to refrain from slapping that smirk off Sebastian's smug meerkat face.

"Not even close," he smiled tightly. "Blaine and I remain thoroughly devoted to each other." He stopped and nervously gulped some more coffee. This was so humiliating! He hated the fact that he and Blaine were having this problem. Hated that he'd spent the entire morning and the entire ride over to the coffee shop wracking his brain for, but failing to form, an alternative plan. Above all, he _hated_ Sebastian Smythe with a passion. And seriously, 'Smythe'? Like 'Sebastian' wasn't pretentious enough by itself?

Sebastian, whose mind never strayed very far from sex, watched Kurt struggle to look him in the eye and then took a shot in the not-so-dark. He leaned forward conspiratorially and his insufferable grin grew even wider. "Trouble in the bedroom, Kurt? Can't get it up for Blaine?"

Kurt looked stunned, like he'd been smacked across the face. He sat there opening and closing his mouth like a fish on land clinging desperately to life.

"Wow!" Sebastian slumped back dramatically in his seat. "Bulls-eye on the first shot! You know, I'm pretty sure there's a pill you can take." _Ah, this was too, too delicious!_

"Forget this!"Kurt muttered and stood to leave. _Huge mistake!_

"Whoa! Not so fast!" Sebastian grabbed his arm. Kurt yanked it away but didn't move otherwise. "You didn't need me to tell you _that_. So what's really going on?" He cocked his head to one side and his voice lost some of its sardonic edge. "Why did you call me?" Tormenting Kurt was always fun, but he'd put it aside – briefly – to have his curiosity satisfied.

Kurt sat back down slowly. "It's... well... I...uh..." he stammered. _God, please just kill me now! Something quick that doesn't leave a mark so my corpse can be beautiful for the funeral._

But God was not feeling merciful that day, and Kurt remained alive and well and thoroughly mortified under Sebastian's supercilious gaze.

"Jeez, Kurt! Should I start guessing, and you bang your head on the table once for 'yes' and twice for 'no'?"

"I'm doing it wrong!" Kurt blurted out too loudly. He looked hurriedly around but no one was paying them any attention. "I'm … I'm hurting him," he said, so softly only Sebastian could possibly have heard. And then it all came tumbling out in a rush of anguished whispers. "I don't know why. I'm doing just what the pamphlets said, and I watched three different videos and didn't see the couples doing anything different. But no matter how much I..." Kurt forced himself to push the word out "... s-stretch him, he still says it hurts and we have to stop."

Sebastian wanted to be amused by Kurt's sexual shortcomings. He really, really wanted callously to revel in the prissy, pissy boy's humiliation. But seeing Kurt's confidence fall to pieces so fast and so completely shocked him into a more neutral mood.

He gave the problem a moment of genuine consideration and said with total sincerity, "Maybe he's lying. Maybe he's not as into you as you think."

"No." Kurt shook his head, but his eyes started to glisten a little. "No, Blaine loves me and I love him. We even have our own portmanteau – Klaine."

"Okay, now I think I'm going to barf."

Kurt huffed and rolled his eyes in exasperation. "Look, I know a total of three other gay guys – my boyfriend, my bully and you. And I just thought..."

Now the superior attitude returned. Sebastian laughed wickedly, imagining Kurt as a centipede, slowly suffocating in a sealed jar. "You thought you'd ask the guy who's going to steal your boyfriend to help fix your sex life?"

Seething anger helped Kurt to rally. He had thought a lot about how to persuade Sebastian to his plan, and he realized he'd have to fight perversity with perversity. "Okay, Sebastian, cards on the table. We both know you're not really interested in Blaine _qua_ Blaine. He's just a challenge, another meaningless notch on your ever-expanding slut-belt. Let's say, purely for the sake of argument, that you do manage to steal him from me. As soon as you've got him you won't want him any more, because the _game_ will be over." Kurt's gaze intensified. "But I _love_ Blaine. I'd do anything to make him happy, even degrade myself by asking you to... to … _tutor_ me."

"So what's in – ?"

"Here's what's in it for you," Kurt snapped haughtily. "Instead of a boring, clingy, dorky boyfriend you'll tire of in five minutes, you'll get to" again Kurt had to force out the word "... _fuck_ me. A diva bitch who hates your very essence. In other words, Sebastian, I'm offering you angry sex with your worst enemy. Doesn't stealing Blaine pale in comparison to that?"

Sebastian Smythe was not someone easily phased, but Kurt's offer stunned him into silence. To cover his discomposure, he sipped slowly at his triple Venti mocha roast. Yeah, Blaine's bashful schoolboy act was appealing and all, but damn! Kurt in all his bitchy glory was the hottest thing on two legs the preppy boy had ever seen – and he'd lived in Paris! While Kurt was speaking, Sebastian could feel his cock hardening with each high-pitched word that spilled from those soft, pink lips. Lips Sebastian now decided he had to taste, had to have bobbing up and down on his member, had to have screaming his name as Kurt came, hard and hateful.

Yes, this was a worthy challenge! Exploit that fine line between love and loathing to seduce Kurt Hummel, make him completely vulnerable, and then slowly, systematically eviscerate him, heart and soul. Total annihilation, no mercy, with definite malice aforethought. And there was no reason to forego the delights Blaine had to offer once Kurt was out of the picture. _Oh, Sebastian_, he grinned to himself, _you really are the Devil's spawn!_

He swallowed the last of his coffee, put his cup down and held out his hand. "Okay, Kurt. But once we shake on it, there's no backing out. So be very sure this is what you want."

Kurt slipped his soft, delicate hand into Sebastian's and gave it a firm, manly shake. Sebastian's eyes widened almost imperceptibly.

_That's right, you bottom-feeding whore, I'm stronger than you think._

_Hmm, he's stronger than I expected, in a lot of ways. Breaking him is going to be soooo much fun!_


	3. No Mi Casa, No Su Casa

**Chapter 3: No Mi Casa, No Su Casa**

"So where shall we do this?" Sebastian asked. Just to rile Kurt a little more, mind you. He already knew the answer. Kurt was such an open book!

Surprisingly, Kurt hadn't thought that far ahead. Now he realized they'd have to actually go somewhere. His gut clenched in panic. Somewhere private, where he would _touch_ Sebastian, do... _intimate things_ with the preppy creep. Sebastian played it cool while Kurt considered the options. He was far more likely to be seen moving around the Dalton campus than Sebastian was by simply entering or exiting the Hudson-Hummel single family home. But Kurt didn't want to 'shit where he ate', to put it indelicately. Plus, he knew his father would instinctively dislike and distrust Sebastian if he met him. Dad was nobody's fool. Sebastian's dorm room, then? But Blaine was still close friends with Wes and David and several other Warblers. What if one of them saw Kurt and told his boyfriend? He'd never be able to explain it away with a lame excuse about planning another trip to Scandals, and even if he could, that would mean lying to Blaine's face, which Kurt considered an even bigger betrayal than this unholy alliance he'd just entered into.

"I believe a seedy motel on the outskirts of town is the appropriate venue for this type of sordid assignation," Kurt declared at last with false bravado. He was already starting to think through a plan. How much money did he have with him? How much did a motel room cost? He couldn't use the credit card – the charge would show up on Dad's monthly statement.

Sebastian was fine with that. He didn't expect Kurt to offer his bedroom and if events played out as Sebastian intended, then there would be plenty of opportunities to lure Kurt back to his dorm. Still, the preppy boy nodded hesitantly, as if puzzled, just to bait the trap.

"Yes, I guess we could do that, if you don't mind doing the nasty in such nasty surroundings. But we'll have to stop at a drug store for supplies."

Kurt blushed scarlet. "Supplies?" he echoed faintly. Suddenly his mouth felt very dry, so he hastily took another sip of the coffee, which had gone cold by this time. He leaned forward awkwardly and dropped his voice even lower. "You mean like lube and condoms and stuff?"

"Well, that's a start," Sebastian replied smoothly, smirking again. Kurt was so delightfully clueless.

Kurt's eyes widened, and his embarrassment level ratcheted up several notches. "B-but … what else is there?"

_Here we go, Sebastian. Let the games begin! _The taller boy pretended to look stunned. "Whe-e-ew!" he whistled. "No wonder your sex life is a train wreck." To Sebastian's great satisfaction, Kurt flinched when the Warbler placed a hand over his and gave a light squeeze.

Under any other circumstance, with any other person, Kurt would have found it comforting, but Sebastian's touch made him feel dirty. He pulled his hand back sharply. _I can't do this. What the hell was I thinking?_

"Now wisten, widdle Kurtie," Sebastian continued in mock babytalk, "I don't wanna scare oo, so we'll just keep the shopping wist weawly simple today –"

"_Today_?" Kurt cried, and then glanced around nervously again. "I'm not looking to start an affair with you," he hissed, glaring once again. "I just want some, you know, h-hands-on experience."

_Oooh yes, he definitely looks super sexy when he's mad. I can't wait for him to get his hands (and his lips) on my *experience*. _

Sebastian raised his hands in surrender, but the insufferable smugness remained. "Calm down, Princess. You came to me for – what did you call it – tutoring? Well, turning you into a decent lover is going to take time and practice. Besides, one roll in the hay with you is not enough incentive to give up the sex on a stick that is Blaine Anderson. So, if you'll pardon the pun, suck it up, bitch!"

* * *

><p><em>I can do this. I have to. I can't lose Blaine, not to Sebastian or anyone else.<em>

As he slipped the card key into the motel's electronic door lock, Kurt tried hard not to think about how much he was disappointing his dad, 'throwing himself around' like a … a... _slut_. And Blaine... this meant his boyfriend wouldn't be his first! When the door opened to reveal a dark, drab generic room with a cheap plywood table at one end and a sink counter at the other, Kurt wanted to cry. A tacky, polyester floral print bedspread covered the queen-sized bed. _The bed where you'll lose your virginity, _he thought bitterly, and Kurt began to tremble.

Standing behind him, Sebastian's reaction to the room was totally blasé. He'd been the dirty secret of an affair before – twice, actually, and seen his fair share of roadside motels. Same old same old. So when Kurt didn't move from the doorway, when he tensed up and actually seemed on the verge of tears, Sebastian at first didn't understand. What's the big deal? Oh, right. Kurt was a romantic. Like most people, he deluded himself into believing having sex was actually more, that it was this magical, special, emotional and spiritual bonding experience called 'making love'. But Sebastian knew better, and he was a stronger person because of that, so he felt not one iota of guilt about disabusing Kurt of those foolish notions. He was sure Kurt would thank him in the long run, that is, in the unlikely event they were still on speaking terms.

For now, though, he had to get the delicate brunette into bed somehow, and for all his lack of morals, Sebastian was no rapist. Clearly a little seduction needed to be involved.

Sebastian knew the most effective way to draw a reluctant lover in. The body instinctively seeks warmth, and a light touch feeds the craving. So he brushed his fingers very, very lightly along the nape of Kurt's neck, just barely touching skin to skin. At the same time, the goal here was anger sex, so he leaned forward and murmured lowly in Kurt's ear, "I knew you'd chicken out. You are such a _girl_."

Kurt was in turmoil. His whole body was tingling from the feather touch on his neck and the hot breath in his ear. At the same time, the suggestion that he was a coward made his blood boil. Kurt had survived taunts, torments and humiliations that would have crushed most of his straight peers. But no matter how hurtful it was when the jocks called him a fag or a fairy or a homo, there was one insult that cut deeper than all the others.

He spun around, grabbed Sebastian by the lapels of his Dalton jacket and pulled their faces close together. "I am not a girl!" he snapped.

Staring into his face, Sebastian was so captivated by Kurt's flushed cheeks and flashing green/blue eyes that he almost forgot to look insufferable.

"Why?" He slipped his hand between Kurt's legs and cupped his crotch. "Because you've got this?"

Kurt gasped and tried to pull away, but Sebastian wrapped his other arm around Kurt's waist and held him there. He could feel Kurt's cock hardening, but resisted the urge to rub against it. Instead, he just kept his hand still, using only the slightest pressure to maintain contact.

Kurt felt a warm, tight ripple race through his body. Suddenly, the urge to push into Sebastian's hand was overwhelming. But no matter what his body wanted to do, Kurt still hated Sebastian, hated that fucking smug, superior expression on the Dalton boy's face. Hated it so much, Kurt moved in closer so he wouldn't have to see it anymore. That brought their lips just centimeters apart.

Now Sebastian turned them slightly, pushing Kurt against the door jamb and pressing down on the swell in his pants. He began rubbing ever so slowly, causing Kurt to groan involuntarily. "Not bad," Sebastian whispered huskily into Kurt's mouth, referring to the size of his member, "not bad at all."

Kurt couldn't help it. His eyes fluttered closed, and his head lolled back against the door frame as the warm feeling coiling low in his belly grew stronger. Sebastian shifted forward, cool lips pressing lightly against Kurt's pale, downy-soft neck, all the while being careful not to increase the weight of his hand or the speed of his caress. Keep it slow and steady – that was the way to tear down this boy's resistance. After a few moments, which for Kurt seemed to go on forever, Sebastian moved again, this time maneuvering Kurt's thigh between his own legs so Kurt could feel the erection growing there.

_ Oh, shit!_ Sebastian smelled so good - expensive cologne, not that cheap drugstore stuff the McKinley boys used. The Warbler's cool lips felt like heaven on Kurt's overheated skin. And Kurt didn't want to admit it, but it was so... _hot_, feeling them both growing hard simultaneously through the layers of clothing. Too many clothes on, he was burning up. "I h-hate you," Kurt breathed out, not sure if he meant Sebastian ( for being such a horrible person) or himself (for getting so intensely aroused by him).

Sebastian licked up Kurt's jaw line and sucked briefly on his ear lobe, eliciting another deep groan from the brunette. "I wouldn't have it any other way," he murmured in Kurt's ear. "Ready for your first lesson?"

By way of answer, Kurt pushed them both into the dark motel room, slamming the door behind them.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Thank you guys again the reviews and story alerts. I'm thrilled you are enjoying the story so far! – Hambeka


	4. Turning Tables

**Author's note:** Smut, smut, smut. And cursing. Lots of cursing. Enjoy!

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 4: Turning Tables<strong>

Turning on the lights was a low priority. Sebastian pushed Kurt up against the dresser and crashed their lips together. A split second later, he was French kissing the countertenor. Sebastian's hands rubbed forcefully down Kurt's back. He pressed their hips together and began to grind. At the same time, he stroked insistently against Kurt's tongue, his own mimicing the swirling movement of his hips.

Kurt felt like he was drowning. His body seemed to be acting on its own – muscles tensing, arms gripping, hands grasping. His skin was boiling and then his cock started to throb, aching for the friction Sebastian's hard-on offered. He couldn't think straight – head to toe Sebastian was everywhere, in him, around him, it was too much. Kurt's eyes snapped open and he turned his head to the side.

"W-wait..._mmph_!" Sebastian took Kurt's face in his hands and forced him back into kissing position. Kurt tried to relax into the kiss, tried to focus on how decadent it felt when the Dalton boy tongued the roof of his mouth and the little jolts of pleasure coming from their groins moving in synch. He might have even moaned involuntarily when Sebastian squeezed his ass just now. But grappling with Sebastian was so … muscular. Like a grudge match tug-of-war. So unlike the gentle ebb and flow of making out with Blaine.

"S-stop... stop!" Kurt gasped, wrenching his mouth off and pushing away from the Warbler.

They stood panting and looking suspiciously at each other for a few moments.

"What?"

"It's just... you're …w-we're going too fast."

Sebastian understood the concept, but he didn't see why 'going too fast' was a problem. Either this was Kurt playing hard-to-get, or... or...

Or _nothing_. Little Miss Priss was just playing hard to get. Sebastian stepped forward and shoved hard at Kurt's chest, pushing him into the wall.

"You are such a fucking tease, Kurt! Do you run hot and cold like this with Blaine?"

But Kurt wasn't listening. That shove! Suddenly he was a sophomore at McKinley again, 5'6" and scrawny, being pushed into doors and lockers, pelted with pee balloons, slushied and thrown into dumpsters by jocks who thought he was _sooo_ delicate, just a porcelain doll to be broken and trashed. But he wasn't a china doll– he was Kurt freaking Hummel, Diva Extraordinaire. He was tall and muscular and wielded Sai swords like nobody's business. He sang Barbra and Julie and Judy without shame and being different was the best thing about him. And he was never going to put up with being put down again.

"Don't you fucking _dare_ push me," he shouted, stepping close, fists clenched, jaw tight and glaring venomously.

Sebastian fell back a few paces in the face of Kurt's fury. He'd never been so turned on in his whole life. Kurt's flushed face, his shining eyes, his righteous indignation – so unbelievably scalding hot sexy! _How the fuck did I not see any of this before. Blaine who?_

Kurt grabbed Sebastian by the arms, forced him back against the cheap motel dresser and held him there. Sebastian didn't struggle – he was so curious to see what Kurt would do next. Shit, he was practically ready to blow and they'd barely gotten started!

Kurt stared daggers into his eyes. _He thinks he's so superior. Let's see how __he__ likes being intimidated. _"Take your clothes off," Kurt growled.

Okay, _this_ was a game Sebastian was familiar with. "I'll show you mine if you'll show me yours? That's not very imaginative," he taunted.

"Take your clothes off or I will rip them off you."

_Did I just say that? _Even though he knew it was impossible, Kurt kind of felt like he was drunk, high on power and control. _Dominance_. He loved how his voice sounded low and dark just now, loved the idea that he, Kurt Hummel, the hopeless baby penguin, was taking charge here. But was he really prepared to sexually assault someone? No, of course not!

For Sebastian, however, those apparently were the magic words. He shook loose of Kurt's grip and his lips quirked up in a nasty smirk. He leaned forward and gave Kurt a long, deep, open-mouthed kiss while simultaneously slipping off the Dalton jacket. Then, without breaking the kiss, Sebastian began unbuttoning his own shirt and Kurt scrambled to follow his example. The more skin to skin the better, wasn't that so?

When both boys had stripped down to their boxers, Sebastian invaded Kurt's personal space once again. Dipping his hand down to brush Kurt's cock through the fabric, he whispered seductively in Kurt's ear, "Tell me that you want me."

"I..." Kurt swallowed hard and closed his eyes. "I want you." And god help him, he genuinely did!

Sebastian was not pleased that Kurt seemed to be submitting. That was no fun! But how to keep the hostile electricity flowing between them? Ah-ha! He dipped his hand under the waistband of Kurt's briefs and took firm hold of his erection. "Say you want me more than Blaine." Silence. "Say it!"

"Fuck you!" The tart, indignant tone was back. Kurt tried to pull away but Sebastian tightened his grip.

"That's what we're here for, isn't it?"

Sebastian pumped Kurt's cock firmly a couple of times and then stopped. Kurt groaned when Sebastian stroked him, and pushed against his hand, trying to force the sensations when Sebastian stopped. But Kurt quickly grew frustrated as Sebastian's hand remained unyielding. _Now who's the fucking tease?_

Sebastian was fascinated. Something about the countertenor's delicate features and elegant movements made Kurt seem shorter and weaker than he really was, but now Sebastian had the proof in his hand that Kurt was not a small boy, not at all. Sebastian knew he was going to enjoy sucking him off.

"You like that, Kurt? You want more?" Kurt nodded silently into the crook of his neck. "Then say it, say you want me more than Blaine. Say it and I'll blow you so hard your legs will collapse. I'll even swallow, just for you." Sebastian moved to cup Kurt's balls, just for added incentive.

But Kurt was catching on fast. He reached around and began lightly tracing his finger up and down Sebastian's ass crack, and was very pleased with himself when Sebastian started breathing harder. Feeling bolder, Kurt dipped his hand down further and began very, very slightly circling the other boy's hole, barely making contact. Sebastian groaned and began clenching and unclenching his buttocks, swiveling his hips to try to increase the pressure. Now it was Kurt's turn to smirk. _Well, well. A few strategically placed light touches, or withholding those touches, is all it takes to gain control. Who knew?_

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Plea (no, I ain't too proud to beg):<strong> If you're lurking out there and want to leave a review, it would really make my day! Thanks!


	5. Triggers and Tactics

****Author's Note: ****Thank you so much to everyone for reviewing, favoring and putting this story on alert. I had no idea there were so many Kurbastian fans out there! So let's make a deal - you keep reading and I'll keep writing, okay?

**Warning**: The Kurbastian encounter takes a slightly more serious turn here. Explanatory notes at the bottom.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Triggers and Tactics<strong>

Sebastian realized they were at a stalemate. He had Kurt's cock, but Kurt had his sphincter. And it felt fucking fantastic, but that wasn't the point. "If you aren't winning, you're losing" was among Sebastian's many cynical mottoes about life (sex included). Kurt wasn't going to say what Sebastian wanted, which meant he was losing. So he'd just change the objective and _voila_, problem solved!

He began stroking Kurt with long, firm pulls again. "Does Blaine touch you like this? Does he get you hard like this?"

Kurt bit his lip but it didn't stop the deep groan from escaping when Sebastian swiped his thumb over Kurt's slit and began spreading pre-cum all over the head. "Stop talking about Blaine," he growled. "In fact, just stop talking." The hand that wasn't on Sebastian's ass latched onto the back of the taller boy's neck and forced his lips down to Kurt's.

Mouths opened and tongues that had only recently become acquainted got very, very friendly indeed. Sebastian moaned in frustration as he bucked against Kurt's hand. Unable to get close enough, he let go of Kurt's prick and wrapped both arms around the McKinley boy, pressing their chests together at the same time he angled his head to deepen the kiss.

_He's so smooth. _The one thing Sebastian missed about fucking girls (which was _sooo_ sophomore year) was how smooth their bodies were. Men had muscles, but they were hairy, too. But Kurt, Kurt was like the best of both worlds. His skin was soft, but with firmness underneath. And his lips – pink and plump and unbelievably soft. The more he touched and tasted, the more Sebastian felt like he was starving, physically _starving_ for Kurt.

Now that Sebastian wasn't talking, Kurt tried to just revel in the sensations and forget about who exactly was causing him to feel them. He could feel the tension mounting low in his belly as Sebastian pressed their chests and groins tightly against each other. Yes, the body knows what it wants, and without realizing it, Kurt slowly backed Sebastian toward the bed. Sebastian pulled his mouth away and grunted in surprise when his knees hit the mattress and he fell backwards, pulling Kurt on top of him.

The spell was broken. Like a man being startled from sleep, Sebastian suddenly remembered whom he was with (his gay-faced rival) and why he was there (anger sex, seduction, betrayal – preferably in that order). He quickly rolled them so that Kurt was pinned under him.

The spell was broken for Kurt as well. Sebastian was on top of him, holding him down. Again a sense memory surfaced of hands holding his head in place while lips invaded, fingers pressing him against a locker and trailing slowly down his chest. Again panic hit and Kurt began to struggle, which caused Sebastian to reflexively tighten his grip.

"Get off me!" Kurt yelled, wishing he didn't sound as frightened as he felt.

"Easy! Calm down, princess_."_

"Don't call me that!" Kurt fumed as he continued to buck and writhe.

Sebastian grinned wickedly and licked his lips. _Oh-ho! So the virgin likes it rough, huh? Well, that suits me just fine. _Sebastian lowered himself fully onto Kurt, pushing the brunette's legs open and reconnecting their groins. He began licking and sucking on Kurt's ear, eagerly anticipating the high, breathy moans he'd get with that maneuver.

But Kurt didn't moan in pleasure. Instead he seemed to be starting to cry.

Sebastian propped himself up on his arms and stared down incredulously. "What the fuck, Kurt? I thought we were having fun."

"N-no," Kurt sobbed angrily. "This is _not_ f-fun. This is not what I want!"

Confused, Sebastian immediately let go and sat back on his heels. Kurt scrambled off the bed and fumbled his shirt on. Sebastian just watched as Kurt steadied himself at the sink counter, taking in deep breaths. He stayed very still while Kurt gulped down a glass of tap water. Eventually, the countertenor carefully sat back down on the bed at the far end from Sebastian, and stared at the floor.

Neither boy said a word. This was the second time a show of superior physical strength had triggered Kurt's fight or flight instinct (which – to his credit – clearly tended towards fight), and several nasty speculations as to why were going through Sebastian's head. He knew that if he were a nicer person, someone who cared about other people's feelings and wanted friends, if he viewed Kurt as anything but a diversion or their time together as anything but a game, he would try to comforting the other boy. But Sebastian had decided early in his young life that people who needed other people to survive were chumps and rubes. He had worked hard to deliberately callous himself against becoming that type of person. The simple, ugly truth – the Tao of Sebastian Smythe - was that he did not _want_ to know or care about Kurt Hummel, Human Being.

Still, he thought as he watched Kurt withdraw further into himself, perhaps he ought to strategically feign concern. For one thing, Sebastian clearly wasn't going to get off this afternoon otherwise. And actually, he decided, this was a good opportunity to segue from mortal enemy to frenemy, which was an essential step in the whole seduce-and-destroy-and-collect-Blaine-on-the-way-out-the-door plan.

He reached half-way across the bedspread, laying his hand near - but not on - Kurt's, and said as sincerely as he could muster, "Do you want to talk about it?"

* * *

><p><strong>Additional AN**:I just want to clarify that I'm not suggesting Kurt in this story has been through anything outside what he's experienced in canon. But I think what happened in canon was pretty scary on its own. From my perspective, Kurt went through an extended period of being physically abused and threatened by a bunch of bigger, stronger guys - we're talking years, people. On top of that, he was stalked and sexually harassed for at least several weeks by one particular bigger and stronger guy. This combination of events left scars, and it seems reasonable that Kurt's old fears and upsets would surface in the current situation.


	6. A Feint Retreat

**Chapter 6: A Feint Retreat**

Kurt gave Sebastian a sideways glance. The guy who maliciously gloated over stealing his boyfriend now suddenly cared about his feelings? No, Sebastian was trying to play him, no question. Of course he was – everyone thought Kurt was so naïve and trusting. And, okay, maybe he was a few years ago. But he'd been through a lot of crap in the past two years, particularly last year, and it had definitely made him cautious. It was a shame Sebastian was a total douche, because Kurt could have really used a sympathetic ear right now.

Even Blaine didn't understand the depth of Kurt's fear of being trapped and violated. If he had, then maybe he wouldn't have gotten all handsy in the back of Kurt's car after they left Scandals that night. Blaine had probably forgotten about the whole incident by now. But Kurt felt he had every right to think about it. After all, it was the third time in two years that a guy had forced himself on him in one sexual way or another. He thought about how oblivious Blaine had been to his protests, how Blaine had ignored the steady stream of "no's" and Kurt's pointed plea to "Stop it!" Blaine clearly had_ not_ intended to stop, despite Kurt's obvious reluctance. And Kurt hated to admit it, but there was no way around the fact that if he had been _under_ Blaine in the car, instead of on top of him, Kurt very well might not have been able to get away. Just like he hadn't been able to get out from under Sebastian a moment ago. Just like he hadn't been able to get away from Karofsky's unwanted touches the year before.

It was a conversation he'd had many times with himself. No, these incidents were not all the same. Yes, Blaine was his 'out and proud' boyfriend, not a closeted bullying jock. No, Blaine wasn't trying to scare Kurt or hurt him. Yes, Blaine meant for them both to enjoy the experience. Yes, Kurt had the height advantage and was at least as strong as Blaine, so if it came to a real fight he could have held his own. Yes, Blaine apologized afterward, and Kurt forgave him, even though Blaine's "I was drunk" excuse was not reassuring in the least, because why the hell did he let himself get drunk _again_? Wasn't that time at Rachel's party bad enough? Plus Kurt noticed how Blaine had specifically _not_ vowed never to drink again, which meant now Kurt gets to worry about what Blaine will do the next time. But yes, Kurt genuinely forgave him. That's what you do when you love someone, faults and all, because they love your imperfect self just as deeply. He forgave. He just didn't forget.

But Kurt wasn't about to share any of this, bare his soul, so to speak, with his mortal enemy. Bad enough he had to bare everything else. All Sebastian needed to know was what Kurt said next:

"I don't bottom."

Sebastian shot Kurt a puzzled, angry look. "Oh, really?" His erection, which had been throbbing with delicious need before when they were making out, now started to wilt in confusion.

Kurt resented Sebastian's sense of entitlement. It was infuriating how everyone assumed Kurt would bottom just because he... embraced his feminine side more than most men. Still, he felt a very tiny, annoying pinprick of guilt. He realized he'd said "you'll get to fuck me" in the coffee shop. But at the time he meant it in the general sense of "you'll get to have sex with me," not to indicate positions in bed.

Now he realized the misimpression he'd created. "Maybe I should have made that clear earlier."

"Yeah, well now we have a problem," Sebastian said defiantly. "I don't bottom, either."

Kurt frowned. "But surely you must have –"

"No."

"Um, I don't mean to get personal" _even though I'm practically naked and only 5 minutes ago I was teasing your anus,_ "but when did you start having sex?"

Sebastian played it cool. "When I was 14." He was obviously proud of this answer.

"And you never –?"

"Never."

Kurt thought about this for a minute. They were at another impasse. If he walked out now, he'd have cheated on Blaine for nothing. That was simply unacceptable. He _needed_ the experience, _had_ to develop technique, otherwise he'd lose Blaine. And not just lose him, but lose him to Sebastian! But Kurt wasn't willing to compromise, why the hell should he? Sebastian was the sex-pot, he was the guy whose life revolved around making passes other men's boyfriends and getting off. If he wanted Kurt badly enough, he'd have to cave.

Which meant Kurt would have to...seduce him. Somehow.

Kurt didn't know if he could do that. Images of baby penguins flashed through his mind. He'd been the pursuer, yes, with Finn and then (_very_ briefly) with Sam and finally with Blaine. But they never responded to Kurt's interest. Well, Finn responded, but not in a good way. And Blaine only came around after Kurt had given up and backed off. Hmm, he hadn't thought about it that way before. Were all those cliches about playing hard-to-get actually true? How did Puck get women? Confidence. Arrogance, really. His unshakable conviction that all women wanted him, that he could have his pick. Not hard-to-get, exactly. More like you'd-be-so-lucky-to-have-me. Well, that approach was worth a try, because it was a little late for hard-to-get.

Kurt leaned over and kissed Sebastian forcefully. He kept going, pushing Sebastian onto his back on the bed and scrambling on top of him. Sebastian grunted in surprise, the sound getting swallowed up by Kurt's mouth over his. "Mmmh," he groaned as Kurt reached between them and rubbed his half-boner to full hardness. Sebastian pulsed into Kurt's hand, while their tongues continued to dance together. The Warbler was relieved. They hadn't settled the top/bottom problem, but at least things seemed to be getting back on track.

Kurt threw everything he had into the kissing. At the same time, he rubbed and pulled firmly on Sebastian's prick. It felt different from Blaine's, larger. He wondered idly whether it would also feel different in his mouth. Kurt was pleased to note how quickly Sebastian had become rock hard again. Not really sure what he was doing but faking confidence for all he was worth, Kurt moved his hand further back, massaging the perineum. This seemed to increase Sebastian's passion – the taller boy started mewling loudly between kisses. As soon as Kurt felt pre-cum leaking from Sebastian's prick, he pulled away.

He pretended to look undecided, and then shook his head dismissively. "Sorry," he said with mock buyer's remorse as he climbed off the bed. "This isn't going to work. I thought you were supposed to be this great gay lover, but I need coaching on how to give, not how to receive, and I guess you're not going to be any help with that." As he spoke, Kurt began to gather up his clothes.

Sebastian sat up quickly, panting hard. What the hell? "You're going? Just like that?" Sebastian didn't know what to make of Kurt. He'd never been with anyone so impossible to read – shy and hesitant one minute, angry and panicked the next, predatory and demanding the minute after that. But one thing was certain, it made for some super unpredictable foreplay, and Sebastian found that intensely alluring.

"Well, I need what I need, and you're not going to compromise, so I don't see a point in staying here any longer," Kurt replied, tucking his shirt into his skinny jeans. Kurt was outwardly calm, but inside he tensed, praying his ruse would work.

Sebastian thought it over as he watched the little bitch-tease dress, watched that pale, trim, smooth body get covered up again. Sebastian had been with many people – boys, girls and men. Some were handsome (handsomer than Kurt or Blaine), some were drop-dead gorgeous, some had bodies so sculpted they'd have made Michelangelo weep. All those partners and he'd never had to compromise with _any_ of them on _anything_ sexual. But he'd also never had a lover he couldn't size up and see through instantly. Until today. And damn if it wasn't hot as fuck!

"Wait!" he called just as Kurt put his hand on the door knob. "Maybe we can... work something out."

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> I know, I know - all these twists and turns in the battle between Kurt and Sebastian - it's torture, right? But I hope it's a torture you can enjoy. Reviews, anyone? I'll bake you cranberry marshmallow Rice Krispies squares... :)


	7. You Drive a Hard Bargain

**Chapter 7: You Drive a Hard Bargain**

Kurt stopped with his hand on the door, his back to Sebastian and counted slowly to 10 in his head. He said nothing.

"We could... take turns," Sebastian offered, trying not to sound desperate. God, he wanted this! He was beyond turned on, beyond pride, beyond scheming. He was a gambler who couldn't walk away from the table, a dieter who couldn't resist that last chocolate chip cookie, a drowning man grasping at driftwood. "Come on, Kurt. We'll both get what we want."

7 ...8 ...9 ...10

"So you'll bottom?"

Sebastian couldn't decide which he wanted more – to tear his hair out or scratch Kurt's eyes out. "Yes, yes, I'll bottom," he grumbled impatiently. "But I get to fuck you, too. That's non-negotiable."

"No, I absolutely refuse to–"

"Just shut up a minute, will you? Listen, if being under me is the problem, then you can ride me. You'll be on top, in control. If we do it that way will you agree?" Sebastian knew that once again he was being a bastard. Oh, _he'd_ get off just fine. What he didn't tell Kurt was that there was no defying gravity in that position. It was severe, shaft balls deep in ass, and the rider had to angle himself just so to hit the prostate. For a virgin, a guy who had no idea what he was doing, taking Sebastian's substantial cock would probably hurt like hell, at least at first. _Well, maybe I'll coach him through it, just so he doesn't end up breaking my dick off._

Kurt stared at the wall while he considered. He had seen two guys use that position in one of the videos. It looked weird, with the top man's dick flopping all over the place as he bounced up and down on the other man. But there had been a lot of grunting and groaning, too, so it must be pleasurable, right? He'd be able to set the pace, and more importantly, to stop any time he wanted. That sounded kind of okay.

Kurt was just about to open his mouth and say "yes" when another thought struck him. Maybe he could wring one more concession out of his sex-addicted rival?

He looked the evil Warbler in the eye, took a deep breath and asked, voice higher and more hesitant than he would have liked, "W-will you r-rim me, too?"

In video number 3 one of the guys had tongued the other guy's asshole for a _long_ time. It sounds disgusting to describe, but Kurt thought it was really, really hot. It definitely turned him on more than watching the blow job or the drilling, even. He couldn't imagine sticking his tongue _up_ _there_. But Kurt had a sneaking suspicion that another guy's tongue in _his__ up there_ would feel amazing. Of course, he and Blaine hadn't done anything like that. God no! Kurt would be much to embarrassed to ask, and he didn't want Blaine to think he was some sort of pervert. But he couldn't care less about the opinion of Mr. Smythe with a 'Y', so this might be his only chance and he should take it.

Sebastian smirked knowingly. "Only if you suck my cock first." Kurt blushed pink but his gaze held steady as he nodded. "In that case, I'd love to rim you, precious," he said sweetly. Kurt frowned, just like Sebastian knew he would. "Well, you told me not to call you princess, but you're just too flaming to go without _some_ stereotypical moniker."

_Smug predatory jerk! God, I'm so lucky I met Blaine and not this guy when I went to spy on Dalton. _

_Blaine...Oh god, I'm … really going to cheat on him. This is so wrong. But I can't be a penguin or it's only a matter of time before he breaks up with me._

Kurt tried hard to push thoughts of his boyfriend and accompanying feelings of guilt and shame from his mind. But Blaine was normally such a fixture there – front and center most of the day, every day – he wasn't having any success. _How ironic, my super sexy boyfriend is cock-blocking me!_

So he did the only thing he knew would shut down his brain entirely. He swiftly crossed back to the bed and climbed right on top of Sebastian. The kiss was too rough, too full of saliva and resentment to carry any but the most carnal emotions in it. He deepened the kiss, pushing his tongue into Sebastian's mouth as the boy beneath him clawed to pull up Kurt's shirt.

Sebastian didn't have time to realize Kurt was moving towards him. One minute he was at the door, preparing to leave Sebastian behind to masturbate away his need alone in the seedy motel, the next he was …. _oooh_!

"You're fucking impossible!" Sebastian whispered harshly as Kurt scrambled out of his pants. "You play all-_" _Kurt began marking his neck "_mmm... _in..innocent, but... y-you know" Kurt found a particularly sensitive spot on his collar bone "_oooh_ ...exactly w-what you're d-doing, don't – _oh, god!_" Kurt was kissing him again, hungry and demanding. Sebastian's hands were groping and kneading every part of Kurt they could reach "_mmh_..._ fuck__!_ you're body... so... smooth... fucking tease...yeah, you're gonna b-blow me..." Kurt slowly tongued and sucked his way down Sebastian's torso "the virgin sl... _ahh_ ...slut … _shit_ …" he helped Kurt pull his boxers down "... drive me crazy...h-hate_..._" Kurt started licking the underside of Sebastian's throbbing cock.

And that's when Sebastian's brain shut down.


	8. Hidden Talents

**Chapter 8: Hidden Talents**

Kurt knew something was definitely wrong with him. He was... enjoying this? Because... because... he felt... _confident?_

With Blaine, Kurt was always so careful, so self-conscious, not wanting to do anything 'wrong', like accidentally using his teeth, or making embarrassing sucking and slurping noises, or gagging (_very_ unsexy). But this was just Sebastian, and Kurt didn't give a damn if the evil meerkat thought Kurt's oral sex skills were lacking, so he let himself just relax and treat the whole thing like an experiment.

_I'm in control, I'm still in control,_ he kept telling himself. _I can stop any time I want to. But I don't want to._

Sebastian's cock felt so good in his mouth, and the more noise Kurt made as he sucked and played with it, the harder his own cock became. His tongue swirling boldly around Sebastian's shaft, flicking lightly over the slit, his mouth teasing the head, which was firm but soft, sort of silky, and oh so eager for him. He could try... anything he wanted, judging by the steady stream of '_Oh, fucks'_ and '_so goods'_ escaping from the boy beneath him. Not to mention those (admittedly arousing) deep primal groans. How would Sebastian react if he sucked on his inner thigh? Kurt, holding on to Sebastian's hips for balance, could actually feel the waves of pleasure crashing through Sebastian's body when he tried.

_Wow! That must be an erogenous zone. Good to know. _

He stroked himself a few times, just to relieve some of the pressure that was mounting between his legs, and went back to bobbing on the Warbler's cock. Then Kurt started improvising – a bit of licking, a dash of hand pumping, a soupcon of blowing hot breath onto the silky flesh while teasing his testicles. Sebastian was fisting the sheets and thrashing his head from side to side, panting hard and swearing almost nonstop under his breath.

_This is so easy! How come Blaine never gets this excited? Why is it always so awkward with him? _

Oh, right. Because everything to do with making love to Blaine was such a Big. Fucking. Deal. Because they loved each other and wanted _every_ moment of _every_ time to be absolutely perfect, so they never let themselves get lost in the experience.

Just to be clear, he definitely did enjoy fooling around with his boyfriend, and Blaine seemed to enjoy Kurt's attentions, too. Still, he hadn't realized it before - having no basis for comparison because he'd only ever had one boyfriend - but with Blaine he was always kind of ... tense. Now, for the first time since he and Blaine moved beyond kissing, Kurt felt carefree, uninhibited. Adventurous, even. And here, of all places! In this dark, depressing, slightly stale smelling generic motel, with this asshole Warbler whom he absolutely despised. Did that make sense?

Sebastian was a confused, heaving mess. Kurt was giving him a fucking amazing blow job. And that really bothered him, because he wanted Kurt to be terrible at it. Okay, not _terrible. _But how was he supposed to torment Kurt about being inept in bed if the guy was a natural born cock su-

_Ohh! Where the __hell__ did he learn that little swirly maneuver? _

Had Kurt and Blaine been blowing each other, like, non-stop since they first met or something? Or was this whole "I'm a virgin and I need tutoring on how to fuck" stuff just a set-up for some revenge plot? Maybe this particular motel hadn't been picked random and 'The Klaine' were taping everything to post on the internet to humiliate him?

_If that's what they're up to, then the joke's on them, because it would be pretty hot knowing anonymous guys all over the world were jerking off to the sight of Kurt and me in bed. And I would totally download that video. Hell, maybe I'll even send it to a few exes._

Now you might think that was a pretty twisted attitude, but here's the thing. Sebastian wasn't one of those nasty people who are just misunderstood, who put up a shield and lash out so no one can see their pain but secretly they carry around a deep self-loathing, yada-yada-yada. No, Sebastian Smythe sincerely _loved_ himself. He loved the way he moved, the way he spoke, the way he looked – clothed and nude, loved the way he viewed the world with a jaundice eye. He loved feeling superior to everyone around him, like life was a mean-spirited prank and he was the only one smart enough to avoid being punked. And if being better than everyone else involved stepping on them, sabotaging them or destroying their self-esteem, well, too bad so sad life's a bitch and then you die. Anyway, it wouldn't be the first time Sebastian watched himself performing, although taping Dalton concerts and studying them to make sure he was outclassing the other Warblers wasn't really in the same category as doing the dirty with the most perfect-bodied twink he'd ever met.

Sebastian wasn't really consciously thinking these things, of course. He was mostly overwhelmed with need and want and _fuck!_ Kurt must by trying to kill him because now he'd captured a drop of pre-cum on his finger and was using it to moisten Sebastian's hole, all the while taking his cock deeper and deeper into his mouth. But the brunette kept toying with his dick, too, refusing to settle into a steady rhythm that would trigger the blessed release Sebastian craved. He was teetering on the edge, so close, and moaning like a whore. His cock was throbbing, and hearing Kurt moan like that between licks just made him even hotter. Sebastian was gripping the sheets so hard he thought they might rip, so he shifted his hands to run his fingers through the diva's soft, thick hair.

Kurt misunderstood, thinking Sebastian was trying to set the pace. He gave an indignant squeak and sat up. "Don't touch me!" _I'm in control! You don't get to dictate what I do to you, or when, or how. _

"You are such a fucking tease!" Sebastian ground out harshly. _Seriously, what a bitch! How does Blaine stand it? _"Quit playing games and get your mouth back on my cock _right__ now_ or this whole deal is off."

Even under the best of circumstances, even by people he respected and cared about, Kurt hated being told what to do. His eyes were burning with fury, but he kept his voice deceptively soft.

"You want me to quit teasing?" Kurt smiled maliciously.

"Yes!"

"You want my mouth back on your cock?" he asked innocently.

"Yes! Fuck, yes!"

"You'll stay completely still?" he cooed hopefully.

"Jesus Christ, YES!"

"Good," Kurt purred, hovering just above Sebastian's purple, aching need. "Now don't move a muscle and I won't stop."

Before Sebastian even had time to nod, Kurt grabbed the based of his erection and squeezed tightly. At the same time, he started bobbing up and down on the shaft, taking it deeper and deeper into his mouth. Kurt worked his lips faster and faster over the hard flesh, pulling on it with long, strong sucks.

Suddenly Sebastian was in sexual Hell. "_Uh.. uh_... oh shit!" God, he wanted to move. His hips were trembling with the effort to stay still, to refrain from bucking upward into that warm, silky mouth. "Fuck!" He swallowed hard and licked his lips. He should never have told him to stop teasing, because now Kurt was clearly working to speed things along. And without being able to touch Kurt anywhere, or even touch himself, there were no competing sensations to take attention away from his groin. His whole being was focused there now as he swam and drowned in lust, barrelling head-first towards a fast, hard orgasm.

"S-slow... slow down!" Sebastian pleaded, but Kurt just increased his speed and sucked harder. Then, just to see if he could do it, Kurt relaxed his throat and drove Sebastian further back, past his gag reflex. _Hey, it worked!_ The Warbler let out the sexiest, most agonized _"Ooooh"_ and Kurt realized his own cock was throbbing unbearably, too.

_Time to get this over with._ Kurt swallowed as much of Sebastian as he could and hummed.

Sebastian felt the vibrations shoot up from his shaft and reverberate through his entire body. "N-no... not yet, not yet," he panted. He bit his lip hard and managed to hang on a few more minutes, but Kurt was deep-throating him relentlessly. Then the counter tenor squeezed hard at the base of Sebastian's cock and hummed again at a slightly lower pitch, his throat closing tight around the head and that was it.

"YOU BITCH!" Sebastian screamed as his orgasm slammed into him.

His cock was so far down Kurt's throat, Kurt had no choice but to swallow the cum that poured out. Even though he'd never swallowed before, somehow he didn't mind it. He sucked Sebastian dry while the boy continued to scream in rapture. Finally Sebastian's cries became whimpers. Kurt stretched out beside him, smiling smugly, and congratulated himself on a job well done.

_And now it's my turn!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Author's Note:<strong>_ It might seem a little out of character for Kurt to be so ... ahem... skilled, but I love take-charge Kurt. I also know this scene and the action to come do not conform to safe sex practices. All I can say is that for the purpose of this story, neither Kurt nor Sebastian has an STD. But of course in the real world one should always use protection.

To everyone who is putting this story on alert, I'm really, really flattered. A review, even a short one, would be even better so please review if you can. Thanks again!_ - _Hambeka


	9. Tools of Manipulation

**Tools of Manipulation**

Sebastian kept his eyes closed because he knew Kurt was looking at him.

As he floated down from his orgasm, the Warbler had a fleeting urge to turn towards the boy at his side and say "You were amazing." He just took another deep, deliberate breath and waited for the moment to pass. Flattery as part of seduction was acceptable when it was absolutely necessary to achieve the conquest, but Sebastian rarely complimented his lovers, particularly _after_ sex, and he _certainly_ never complimented the one-night stands. After all, the whole purpose of the exercise was to get _him_ off, make _him_ feel good. Building up the other guy's ego – how would that benefit him? No, the best lover was a perennially insecure lover, constantly worrying that Sebastian was going to tire of him and dump his _barely_ tolerable ass for someone more attractive, more sophisticated, more talented, just more _everything_. Insecurity – a manipulator's best friend.

Sebastian hovered a bit over that thought as his pulse began to slow. It was remarkable, really, the way his supreme self-confidence brought out the self-doubts of those around him. And not just sexual prey. Even straight guys, even teachers and police and successful professionals he'd never even fucking met before – all practically panting with eagerness to praise him, please him, pamper him, placate him. Blaine was just the same – Sebastian had him blushing and squirming and half-way to bed less than five minutes after they finished singing "Uptown Girl."

Kurt, though... Even just hearing some of Blaine's stories, Sebastian could tell Kurt already had a stronger sense of self-worth than Blaine would ever have. Hell, the homophobes at his school tried to humiliate him with the the prom queen title and he just threw it back in their faces. Balls the size of fucking grapefruits right there. Now, after spending a few hours with him, Sebastian was sure Kurt would not have tolerated that whole "yeah, you have a boyfriend but we can still fool around on the down-low" routine Sebastian had almost successfully pulled on Blaine. No, even if 'The Klaine' was on the outs just then, the diva would have thrown a drink in his face and told him to fuck off on principle. _Shit, I wish that had happened! It would have been __so_ _hot!_

Should he just say, "_That_ was amazing" instead? Nah, still too close to a personal compliment. Sebastian knew he had exactly two pieces of leverage over the McKinley boy - Kurt's sexual insecurity (apparently his _only_ major insecurity) and Kurt's bitchy pride, which right now were working from opposite ends, meeting in the middle to keep the boy in this hotel room despite whatever sentimental and moral objections he still had. Yeah, Kurt had just given him a fucking fantastic blow job, maybe the best one Sebastian's ever had, although he was pretty drunk for a few of them so he couldn't swear to it. But the point was Sebastian couldn't afford to build up the boy's ego even a little bit, not when the next round of battle was about to begin. So he said nothing, just lay there while his breathing evened out.

Kurt lay on his side facing Sebastian, watching and waiting for some praise. Waiting for Sebastian to open his eyes, at least. He was pretty proud of himself for deep-throating and swallowing, but still he wanted some kind of acknowledgment from the guy he just did these incredibly intimate things with. He decided that if Sebastian was nice to him, then Kurt would reward him with a soft caress, maybe stroke his cheek or play with his hair. Something a little less domineering and a little more tender. But there was silence, broken only by the sound of Sebastian's breathing returning to normal. Christ, what an asshole! Not even a back-handed compliment? Just ..._nothing?_ Kurt knew he shouldn't feel hurt, but he couldn't help it. He shifted onto his back and also stared at the ceiling, biting his lip so he wouldn't ask "How was I?" like a pathetic, needy virgin. Even though he was a pathetic, needy virgin.

Still, thinking back on what had just happened gave Kurt a smug smile. Even without the external validation, he knew he'd rocked Sebastian's world. And he'd enjoyed it, too. _A lot_. So... that made him a slut, right? Objectively speaking, he'd just cheated on Blaine and still planned to do worse. Yep, the very definition of a slut. But the weird thing was, aside from picking up a few new techniques, Kurt felt pretty much the same about himself and about Blaine as he'd felt this morning. He was still a basically good and caring person – with devastating talent and brilliant fashion sense – who loved and adored his boyfriend, and couldn't wait to be with him again.

Kurt was sorry that Blaine wouldn't be his first, but as he lay there, dissecting his emotions, Kurt realized he felt more regretful than guilty, maybe because he knew he was only doing this so they could be happy together. It wasn't like he was consciously trying to deny an attraction to Sebastian while subconsciously looking for a way to satisfy it. No, Sebastian was just a gay sex how-to manual with a pulse. So it was kind of stupid, wasn't it, to sulk about not getting praise from a sex manual. Okay, that was unfair. Kurt couldn't outright deny Sebastian's membership in the human race. He turned his head slightly to glance at the other boy. Eyes _still_ closed? How dare he fall asleep! _Oh no you don't, you little viper._

Sitting up, he smacked Sebastian sharply on the chest.

"_Omph_! Back to the rough stuff, are we? You've got quite a kink there."

"My turn." Kurt's voice was all business.

Sebastian watched with bemused eyes as Kurt hopped off the bed and retrieved the lube and condoms from his bag. He climbed back on the bed, sitting on his heels by Sebastian's waist, his own cock hard with anticipation. "Tell me what to do." It wasn't a request.

Sebastian rolled onto his side and arched an brow. _Well aren't we a demanding little bitch! _He hated to admit it, but that bossy tone, in that sweet, almost-feminine voice – it was kind of hard to resist going along with whatever it said.

But he managed. "You don't want me to rim you?" _And fuck you to pieces, so many tiny, beautiful pieces that you won't have the strength for more and we'll just __have_ _to have a second lesson._

Kurt shook his head firmly. "I'm going to fuck you first. _Quid pro quo_. Then you rim me, and _then_ you can fuck me." _If we have the strength for all that. Topping is the main priority here. If I have to forgo the rimming, I'll deal._

Sebastian hesitated, for real this time. He wasn't keen on being fucked by a virgin. _Frenemies, Sebastian, this is about becoming frenemies so you can break his over-groomed, freaky-fashioned, glee-addled heart._ But...but he really wasn't keen on being fucked by anyone, which is why he'd never allowed it before.

Kurt could tell the other boy's hesitation was genuine, but it made his anger spike. _Oh no, you're not backing out now, you bastard! _He wanted to yank the boy's legs open and shove himself in up to the hilt. The very thought made him grow impossibly hard. And then he remembered how he'd gotten Sebastian to undress before.

Kurt smiled dangerously. "You want incentive?"

Before he could over-think it, he grabbed Sebastian and rolled him onto his stomach. Then Kurt quickly pushed his legs open and sat in the resulting 'V'. Just like before when Kurt had threatened to rip his clothes off, Sebastian was stunned, intrigued and incredibly turned on. He heard a small 'pop' and looked back over his shoulder, his own cock refilling as he watched Kurt coat several fingers with lube.

"I am _going_ to have you, Sebastian. I am going to _take_ you." Kurt growled lowly. He reached between Sebastian's ass cheeks and began moistening the tender flesh around his hole with feather touches. "Now either you coach me through it so I make you feel good, or you don't, in which case I won't. It's that simple." He paused his hand and Sebastian groaned in want and bucked his hips, creating some blessed friction for the newborn boner trapped between his stomach and the mattress underneath.

Sure now that he had discovered the key to manipulating Sebastian however he wanted, Kurt began moving in slow, slippery circles again. His voice was dark and incontestable. "Either way, you _will_ bottom for me."


	10. Bottoms Up

**Chapter 10: Bottoms Up**

"Either way, Sebastian, you _will_ bottom for me."

Kurt gently prodded at the tender flesh around Sebastian's hole. He couldn't deny he was excited. And nervous. And excited. He was finally, finally going to lose his virginity properly, and on _his_ terms. And he wasn't a total neophyte, after all. He and Blaine had gone pretty far towards full penetration already.

_Blaine..._ Again Kurt felt a pang of regret that he wasn't able to share this moment with his sweet, loving boyfriend, that they couldn't create a magical first time experience in some charming country bed and breakfast, surrounded by soft, scented candle light, the sounds of a crackling fire playing gently in the background. But love just wasn't enough, _making_ _love_ required skill. So he had to do this, in this room, with this boy, without love being part of the equation. The thought made him bitter, which made him angry, which in turn made him more determined.

Kurt looked down at the prone figure in front of him, those trim long legs, that firm ass. He felt his cock stiffening, his erection growing in anticipation.

He put his hands on the backs of Sebastian's thighs. "Are you ready?" he asked, his tone still commanding but just on the edge of asking permission.

Sebastian bit his lip. He'd lost his virginity ages ago, but suddenly he realized with a kind of shame that men had two virginities and now he was losing the second kind, something he had never, _never_ imagined would happen. He wanted to say, _No, no I'm not ready. I don't want to do this. _But how could he? They had a deal. Sebastian's mind whirled furiously but he couldn't think of a way out. He found himself stunned to realize that he was scared. He tried to tell himself it was just fear of being physically hurt because Hummel was totally clueless and if he didn't prep Sebastian properly, some pain would definitely be involved. But deep inside was another fear, fear of being vulnerable, fear of being... of being … found wanting.

_Suck it up (metaphorically speaking), _he scolded himself. _Never show weakness. You show weakness even once and the world will tear you to pieces._ Maybe from behind was a good thing, that way Kurt couldn't see his face if there was any pain. And he wouldn't have to see Kurt's face, either, in case he was a disappointment to the McKinley boy. But of course he wouldn't be – Kurt was a healthy 17-year old, of course he'd get off. He glanced back at Kurt and nodded, hoping no insecurity showed in his eyes.

"Let me just..." he said, pushing back and up to rest on his hands and knees. "The angle will be better."

"Okay." Kurt nodded, even though Sebastian couldn't see it. His finger was already slick with lube from applying it to Sebastian's ass, but he added some more. He really didn't want to hurt Sebastian. He didn't want to hurt anyone, that was the whole point of this 'lesson'.

"One finger, I know that's how I should start" Kurt said as he gentle pushed in, just a bit, just up to the second knuckle. Sebastian gummed his lips and tried to relax as Kurt slowly worked half a finger in and out of his hole.

"Okay... okay," Sebastian's breathing was shallow, as though he were fighting off panic. He swallowed hard. "So ..." He tried to push down the fear and gather his thoughts. The intrusion burned a little, not too bad. But it definitely didn't feel comfortable, let alone pleasant. In a perverse way, Sebastian was relieved to have something to criticize so soon. After the amazing blow job, he didn't think he could have handled Kurt being a natural at this, too. His only hope for retaining the upper hand in this power struggle was finding fault with the McKinley boy's performance whenever possible. "So...the first thing you're doing wrong is that shallow sawing motion. It does _not_ feel good. Push your finger all the way in and then hold it still." He tensed involuntarily as Kurt did what he was told.

Kurt could feel Sebastian tensing up but he slowly pushed through the extra resistance. He waited obediently until the tightness around his finger eased a bit. It was a strange sensation, feeling his finger encased by tender, hot, hidden flesh. Seeing part of his hand stuck in another man's ass was an even stranger visual. Not much fun so far, but Kurt didn't expect any at this stage.

Sebastian was torn – he'd never been breached and it felt so different from the other way around. He felt so helpless and exposed, emotions he was definitely not used to experiencing. At the same time, he had a strong innate sexual curiosity and as his anus relaxed around Kurt's finger, his body grew sort of excited and tingly.

"Okay," he said, trying to keep his tone steady and confident, "pull out slowly all the way and then push back in again, this time adding another finger."

Kurt felt the tight channel stretch reluctantly to accommodate the larger intrusion. Sebastian tried to relax and Kurt noticed the pressure around his fingers ease as he waited for the Warbler's next instruction.

"Move those two in and out together."

Kurt started to, hoping that if he went slowly enough it wouldn't hurt for Sebastian. He couldn't see the preppy boy's face to get any clues how it felt. But in fact it did not feel good for Sebastian. The taller boy was kind of panicking again but fighting desperately not to show it.

_Ow! Shit! Why did I agree to bottom? _"G-go a little faster." Sebastian was trying to remember what he normally did to his partners when he topped. Two fingers felt very uncomfortable right now, and he hoped moving faster, like he usually did, would help.

It did help. The discomfort eased a bit, though it didn't completely disappear. "Now scissor your fingers inside, like you were playing alternate keys on a piano over and over."

_This is new_, thought Kurt, as he worked his fingers inside Sebastian. "Like that?" he asked softly.

"Yeah," Sebastian grunted, still trying to breathe evenly and keep his backside relaxed. The sharp pain was replaced by a dull ache. "Touch me." Kurt ran his hand lightly down Sebastian's back. "My cock, you idiot, stroke my cock!" Sebastian snapped. He would have done it himself it he hadn't needed both hands on the bed to keep his balance.

Kurt reached around with his free hand to touch the other boy's limp dick. "It's not – "

"Christ, Hummel, how slow can you be?" Sebastian snapped. He was almost desperate to feel something besides the constant ache. "Just give me a god damn hand job, okay?"

Kurt began stroking, feeling Sebsastian's cock grow harder and longer with each firm pull.

"Yeah. Like that," Sebastian breathed. "That feels better."

_Okay_, Kurt said to himself. _So I've got to distract my partner from what's going on in the back by keeping him aroused in the front. Got it. _

"Don't stop... _mmh_... don't stop stroking me." Sebastian began to squirm and thrust into Kurt's hand. "And don't stop scissoring. You're doing - _UNGH!_"

Suddenly Sebastian felt a a jolt, a sort of blissful wave crash through his entire body. It was like no sensation he'd ever experienced.

From above him, Kurt whispered hopefully, "Did I hit your prostate?" Without waiting for an answer, he angled his finger again as he thrust and was rewarded with a deep, primal groan being torn almost involuntarily from the Warber's lips.

Sebastian couldn't speak but he nodded.

Kurt smiled in triumph. During all their aborted attempts and fumblings, he had not managed yet to find Blaine's prostate, a failing that had caused him no small amount of guilt. But somehow he seemed to be doing everything right with Sebastian, just going on instinct. Suddenly he remembered what Blaine had blurted out in his frustration during their last attempt. _"Something's just wrong with me!"_ Could that really be true?

Kurt was pulled from this thoughts when Sebastian thrust back hard, moaning as he fucked himself on Kurt's fingers. The Dalton boy was not unfamiliar with the effect brushing the prostate had on his partners when he took them, but he had no idea it felt so intense. His fear and reluctance about bottoming, his strategic goal of destroying Kurt Hummel - all his higher brain functions, in fact - were disintegrating. Nothing mattered except feeling that feeling again, sustaining it, intensifying it, expanding it.

Encouraged by Sebastian's eagerness, Kurt added a third finger and began twisting around slowly inside Sebastian's hole as he pushed into the other boy's backward thrusts. The channel was now definitely offering less resistance than before, but there was still enough tightness that Kurt knew it would feel fantastic gripping his cock.

"Enough, Kurt," Sebastian gasped (uncharacteristically calling his prey by name) as he pushed back and back, harder and harder, over Kurt's long fingers. He couldn't take the teasing anymore. "I want you to fuck me."

* * *

><p>Sorry it's taken me so long to get back to the boys. I hope this chapter was okay. Sebastian's certainly changed his tune about bottoming, eh? Reviews would so <em>totally<em> make me squee!


End file.
